


i wanna sleep next to you

by jongseong



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag, ryeonseung with babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongseong/pseuds/jongseong
Summary: seungwoo and seungyouns child coming to sleep with them after having a bad dream.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	i wanna sleep next to you

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt is from the otp prompt generator!! [https://prompts.neocities.org/]

there was a set of tiny knocks on the door that woke seungyoun up from his sleep. he looked to his side and noticed his husband was still asleep.

seungyoun threw the blanket aside and climbed out of bed as the knocking continued. behind the door stood his two children standing there holding hands.

sumi, the oldest of the two, was wearing a pink pajama set covered in tiny white kittens. next to her was her younger brother, minjae.

his pajamas were a brown bunny onesie that was made from a soft material. a limp teddy bear hung loosely out of his hand. tear streaks, which were illuminated from the moonlight seeping through the room, could be seen on his cheeks.

“papa, minjae had a scary dream and woke me up with his crying.” sumi whispered at seungyoun with a pout on her face. 

“my poor baby.” seungyoun bent down to pick the toddler up. he brushed a few strands of minjaes overgrown hair out of his face. “what happened?”

“scary monster.” minjae sniffled before snuggling into seungyouns neck. the smooth skin soon became wet with tiny tears.

“do you want to sleep with me and daddy?” asked seungyoun as he rubbed his baby's back.

minjae quickly lifted his head at the mention of his daddy. “yes.” he nodded his head many times and wiped away his tears with his tiny hands.

“okay, come on.” seungyoun almost turned around until he remembered someone else standing in the door way.

“me too, me too.” sumi scowled at seungyoun for forgetting about her.

seungyoun reached out to hold her hand and gently pulled her into the room. the door was closed shut with his foot as they all walked further in.

sumi climbed in the bed first followed by seungyoun who was still carrying minjae. minjae wiggles out of seungyouns arms to lay on top of his other dad.

seungwoo groaned at the new weight on his chest causing him to stir around. “seungyoun, what are you doing?” he mumbled.

“daddy, it's me.” minjae squished seungwoos cheeks with his small hands.

one of seungwoos eyes opened to see the little boy staring right at him. he whipped his head to the side to see sumi and seungyoun smiling at him.

“why is everyone in here?” seungwoo asked while looking at seungyoun.

“minjae had a nightmare and we can't just leave sumi alone.” seungyoun explained to him.

seungwoo hummed as he nodded his head.

“well then let's go back to sleep.” seungwoo moved so that minjae was laying next to him instead of on him.

sumi and seungyoun shuffled closer towards the other two in the bed. seungyoun pulled the blanket up to cover them all.

seungwoo used his advantage of having long arms to pull them all closer together. he placed a large hand on the curve of seungyouns waist.

“goodnight my babies.” seungwoo whispered before they all fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> um hi this is my first time uploading something here so i'm kinda nervous but i hope you enjoyed it !!! also the title is from talk me down by troye sivan but it has absolutely nothing to do with that i just suck at picking titles eeee


End file.
